Visiting Hours
by Torrentiality
Summary: "No more talking, Tori. I'm serious. I'm done." She shoved the younger girl out of the way and threw the door open. "I'll come back for my things later." Jade was the queen of storming out. When she's injured and can't run away she has no choice but to listen to what Tori has to say.


**Hey guys - small break from _Horsemen_. I've got most of it typed up, I'm just lacking motivation for serious and such ATM. Rest assured, a new chapter will be coming soon...ish. Within the week. I promise. But until then, here's some drabble I wrote last night when I should have been grading papers. **

* * *

"_Buy now and we'll double your offer! We'll send __**six**__, not three –"_

Click.

"_We've gotten the test results back and, Jackson, you are __**not**__ the – "_

Click.

"_Swiper, no swiping!"_

Click.

Jade scowled in frustration and jabbed at the power button on the remote, thankful when the screen flickered off and plunged the room into blissful silence. Stupid day-time television. She dropped the device to the bedside table and leaned her head back to stare at the white-wash ceiling. Silence was nice, she decided. Peaceful… calm… soothing.

She was going nuts.

She grunted in pain as she struggled upright, her greasy hair spilling over her shoulders. Jade grappled blindly under the covers for a different remote. She pressed the green button and waited patiently. A few seconds passed and she pressed it again. And again. And again.

"_Jade_." An exasperated nurse appeared in the doorway, hands on her hips and lips pressed into a thin line. "What is it now?"

"I need something to entertain myself with before I hurl myself out the window." The pale girl replied flatly.

"You have the TV." She gestured to the flat screen on the wall and stepped further into the room, frowning when she realized it was off.

"Television sucks." Jade gritted her teeth as the older woman reached behind her and fluffed her pillow. "Can't you bring me something to read?"

"Oh sure… we have an extension selection of ancient _People_ _Magazine_ and a few bridal magazines in the waiting room. Which would you prefer?" She helped the younger girl ease back onto the bed and checked her IV bag before perking a brow at her.

"Ugh. Forget it. Just up my meds. I'd rather be in a drug-induced coma until I can leave instead of suffering this hellhole any longer."

"… So pleasant." She replied, shaking her head as a lopsided smile crept across her face. "Page me if you need anything else, sweetheart. I'll be here until 6 and then Mrs. Barnett will be replacing me for the night duty."

"That witch? Just kill me now!" Jade scowled, knotting her good hand in her hair. With her only company having retreated to the nurses' station, the pale girl glanced about the room in search of anything that could possibly distract her. She knew the search would be futile, but she had done it at least once a day for the past two days she'd been here. Unsurprisingly the scene hadn't changed – pale yellow walls (which meant to calm but only infuriated her) surrounded her, a few framed images of scenic settings were mounted throughout the room. A television hung on the wall, and to her left and right were bedside tables that held an archaic telephone and a Book of Mormon.

It was hell and, in her opinion, too high a price to pay for a measly bar brawl.

She shifted anxiously and rolled over, minding her fractured arm, twisted knee, and a myriad of other minor injuries. Nothing was severe enough to keep her there for long – the doctor had informed her today that she was free to go tomorrow morning. Bittersweet news, in Jade's opinion. As much as she hated being trapped in this room she didn't think she wanted to deal the problems waiting for her back in the real world.

She didn't know how long she lay there, didn't know if she ended up dozing lightly for a few minutes or not, but she was suddenly aware of a presence in the room. "Unless you're here to offer me worthwhile literature you can get out. I'm not in the mood." The pale girl snapped, not bothering to expend the energy to roll over and face the intruder.

"I'm sure a few of your books are sliding around the backseat of my car if you'd like me to go dig around."

_Shit_. Jade felt like she'd gotten hit by a truck. She pushed herself up quickly, having momentarily forgotten about her substantial injuries. She hissed through gritted teeth as she was quickly reminded, pain radiating throughout her sore body. "Tori, what are you doing here?" She demanded. She wished her voice had come out steadier than it had.

"What are _you_ doing here?" She countered. The Latina had her arms crossed protectively across her chest, as if she was girding herself for the conversation to come. Her face was flushed, a frown planted firmly and lines creasing her forehead. She cautiously stepped further in the room, regarding Jade as if she were a snake about to strike.

Jade noticed immediately she wasn't in her usual attire – she wore a baggy t-shirt and black leggings. Her neon tennis shoes practically blinded her after a few days in the muted light. She recognized the outfit immediately, and her eyes narrowed dangerously at her ex-girlfriend. "Oh please, don't let me keep you from afternoon workout with _Sarah_."

"Oh my God. Seriously? You're going to make this about her? Forget it. Just forget it. I don't know why I even try." Tori threw her hands into the air and stalked out of the room, muttering to herself in Spanish. Jade slumped her shoulders and released the breath she didn't realize she'd been holding, anger gnawing deep within her core. It wasn't 15 seconds before Tori returned, appearing as a blur and storming up to the foot of Jade's bed. "You smashed a chair over some guy's head and have the audacity to make this about me?" She hissed.

"How do you even know about this?" Jade demanded.

"Your _mother_ called me to ask me how you were doing. So you tell her but can't let me know you had gotten into an accident?"

"_I _didn't tell her anything. The hospital called her when they brought me in passed out with a shattered vodka bottle sticking out of my thigh."

Tori shook her head in disbelief. "Seriously, what is wrong with you?"

"Right now? You. Just get out. Visiting hours are over."

"Bull... And you can't pin this one on me this time, Jade!"

"Like hell I can't." The words slipped out before Jade could stop them. As she glared furiously at her former lover, the night in question began to play back in her mind. The details were fuzzy, the order of things halting. There were blocks of time that were forgotten all together… but still it played…

* * *

Jade stared through the amber liquid in her glass, distracting herself with the kaleidoscopic patterns it was making on the countertop. It was her third night in a row at Papa's, the fifth night since she and Tori had had their last cataclysmic fight that had ended in a split. It didn't matter how many shots she downed (and she had downed many), she couldn't get their final moment out of her mind, couldn't stop replaying the painful exchange…

"_I don't understand why you can't just go to a different gym!" She had snapped, kicking Tori's gym bag across the living room floor. _

"_Because it's the only one on the way home from work! It's just convenient, Jade, and I've been going there for years. You haven't had a problem with it until now." Tori retrieved a water bottle from the fridge and slammed the door so violently the cereal boxes on top wobbled and fell to the floor. _

"_Uh, doy." The pale girl rolled her eyes. "With that slut you've got rubbing all over you, who wouldn't have a problem with it?"_

"_She's just a trainer. How many times do I have to tell you that?"_

"_You know she likes you. She practically fucks you with her eyes whenever you walk in." _

"_And that's her damn problem. I'm not interested in her at all and you know that. For whatever reason I'm madly in love with the girl who suffers from major jealousy issues and a vicious temper." _

_Jade met her gaze with a perked brow. "Then why do you keep going back?"_

_This was a dance they had done countless times over the past three weeks. Jade had stopped joining Tori at the gym after she'd made a scene with the trainer in question, Sarah. It concerned her, however, that her girlfriend was still attending without her, still allowing that bitch to work with her one-on-one. The green-eyed monster had returned angrier than ever. _

"_Because it's convenient!" She screamed, raising her arms in disbelief. "Why don't you understand that?" _

"_Because there're a hundred gyms in L.A.! I can't figure out why you have to keep going to that one unless someone draws you there!" _

"_I've been going there for years, Jade! Years! It has nothing to do with Sarah, nothing to do with you. It's __**my**__ gym! I can't believe you think I have something for her! What do I have to do to convince you? Do you really want me to quit? Would that just fix everything? Oh, but no! What if there's a pretty guy that has the hots for me at the next one? Or, heaven forbid, a girl? Oh my God, what if someone hits on me at a bar?" She threw her hand over her mouth dramatically, her eyes widening. _

"_This isn't a fucking joke, Tori." Jade hissed dangerously. _

"_Maybe I should just stay in the apartment forever! I can work from home, I can get all my exercise running around the living room here! Maybe we could figure out how to get groceries delivered too…" She gestured broadly to their small living area._

"_Shut up! It's not funny!" _

"_No… it's really not. I can't believe how… how jealous you're getting over someone I haven't even given a second look to! When are you going to get over these insecurities? I've been with you – and only you – since we graduated high school. Two years now. But every time someone shows the slightest interest in me you go crazy." Tori slammed her water bottle down on the counter and stared at her pointedly._

"_I'm not insecure." Jade felt rage bubbling in her chest. She was getting drunk off it – her fingertips tingled, blood pounded in her ears, her heart was about to burst from her chest. "I just don't like that my girlfriend feels the need to flaunt her body to someone so obviously attracted to her."_

"_Not insecure?" A bitter laugh escaped Tori's lips. "You're kidding, right? That's what ended you and Beck a few years ago. That's what causing our problems right now. Not me – not my choice in gym. You and your insecurities that you refuse to deal with." The Latina sighed and rested her elbows on the counter, rubbing her temples. "I love you, Jade, but this is getting exhausting." _

_A deadly silence fell between them. The raven-haired girl clenched her fists, every fiber of her being urging her to put it through something. "Well don't let me waste anymore of your time. I'm done."_

"_Jade, stop!" Tori huffed, crossing the room and standing in front of the door before she could storm out. "Stop! You've done this before. You make an ultimatum and you storm out for a few days. I'll cry and you'll cry, we'll say our 'I love yous' and we'll make up. Can we just skip that part and settle this now?"_

"_No more talking, Tori. I'm serious. I'm done." She shoved the younger girl out of the way and threw the door open. "I'll come back for my things later."She slammed the door behind her, the sound echoing down the hallway. Angry tears welled in her eyes as she released a ragged breath, unable to calm her mind long enough piece together a plan of action. Where was she going to go? Home was out of the question… she didn't have the money for a motel. _

_Cat. She'd go to Cat's. The small red-head and her were still close friends. She'd crash there for a few days, figure out what her next move would be…_

That had been almost a week ago. And while she loved Cat's company (most of the time), she couldn't handle the constant doting, the constant pitiful looks she kept receiving. So she spent most of her time here, at this run down bar some would argue is on the side of town most women probably shouldn't frequent alone.

But Jade West wasn't most women, and angry Jade West was more than capable of fending for herself.

Most of the time.

"Hey, good lookin'." He reeked of cheap beer and too much cologne and slung his arm haphazardly over her shoulder. "You been in here a lot lately… beginnin' to think you may have a thing for me." He slurred, burying his nose in her hair and breathing hot air into her ear.

"Not even in another life, dill-weed." She huffed, shrugging off his shoulder and downing the rest of her drink. She wasn't in the mood tonight… she wasn't in the mood _ever_.

"Jason! Get this pretty little thing another one! My treat, baby." He was too drunk to notice her obvious disinterest.

"Thanks. Get lost." She accepted the fresh glass and shoved the man backwards. "Loser." She threw back the drink in one swift motion, cringing as it assaulted the back of her throat and settled unsteadily in her stomach. How many had she had tonight?

The scorned man moved faster than she could have expected, and was stronger than he appeared. He shoved her out of her chair and onto the floor, spitting curses at her as she fumbled with unresponsive limbs. She cried out as she planted her hands beneath her and attempted to push herself to her feet, pain radiating up her left arm. It crumpled beneath her and she nearly face-planted; the only thing keeping her from curling up in a drunken ball was him – his amused voice. His riotous laughter. It began to change the longer she listened – became more feminine, more mocking. It became Sarah's voice droning over her, gloating at her victory. _"Now that you're gone she's all mine. I can't wait to claim that body you gave up… can't wait to pleasure her in ways you never could."_

She had obviously been drinking too much… not that it occurred to her in her current state.

Jade rose unsteadily to her feet and glared at the older man, who had stumbled back to his group of buddies and hadn't noticed she had recovered. She grabbed a chair from a nearby table and slung it in his direction, cackling madly when it connected with its target. He fell across the table and tipped over it, spilling all their drinks. The sound of glasses shattering silenced all conversation in the room. It took him a few seconds longer to recover, during which time Jade had crossed the room and was preparing for her next assault. Before she could reach him he grabbed a cracked pitcher and hurled it in her direction, narrowly missing her face. It landed in the lap of another bystander who, in turn, rose angrily to his feet to resolve their situation.

That's when all hell broke loose and things got a little blurry before going dark all together. When Jade woke she was in a hospital bed, a police officer hovering over her with a pen and pad of paper, questioning her on the night's events. Thankfully the bar owner wasn't pressing charges on the terms that she would never again set foot in his establishment. The man that had hit her, though an intolerable douchebag, was a regular patron. So were many that had been involved in the brawl. Jade had upset the natives – if she were to return she might incite another riot.

The prognosis hadn't been horrible – fractured ulna, sprained knee, twisted ankle, a few stitches here and there. Purple bruises and angry red scrapes marred her ivory skin; her lip was busted and swollen. She looked like hell warmed over. The worst result of the fight was that she had been trapped in this room with only her thoughts for company…

* * *

Tori blinked. "What is that supposed to mean?"

Jade rolled her eyes and laid back against the inclined mattress. "Nothing. Forget it." She muttered bitterly. She wasn't about to admit that she had been spending her nights in a bar trying to drown the emotions that were plaguing her. She felt angry, betrayed... Sad. Mostly sad. She missed Tori desperately. Despite their fighting, despite her temper, Jade realized she couldn't imagine living a life without the younger girl. However, seeing Tori again though gave rise to all the other, darker emotions. Tori was the reason she felt so betrayed; Tori was (in some fashion) the reason she was lying in this bed feeling like she'd gotten hit by a truck; Tori was the reason she was so inconsolably heart-broken.

"No. What are you talking about?" The tan girl slipped around the corner of the bed and positioned herself at the head, mere inches away. "How is this my fault?" Her voice had softened – she wasn't battle-hardened Tori anymore, the one forged after many long, arduous arguments. She was letting her shields down; her curiosity and genuine concern for Jade's well-being caused her to temporarily put aside her own anger, a skill Jade had yet to master.

Jade averted her gaze and stared intently out the window. No, she wasn't relinquishing her ground. Silence was her best weapon in the end – when words failed her she could always win a battle with silence. Nobody could use her words against her if she didn't provide any. It was frustrating for the other party... Often infuriating.

It always made them walk away angry, defeated, leaving Jade to celebrate the victory with her only constant companion – pride.

"I know this game, baby, and it's not going to work. I'll stand here all night if I have to." Jade set her jaw resolutely – Tori'd give up after a while, she always did.

An hour ticked by without a word passing between them. Tori claimed a chair by Jade's head and sat there patiently, her gaze trained on the pale girl's face. She eventually broke the tense silence that was suffocating the room. "Do you really blame me for what happened at Papa's? For being in the hospital?" She wasn't surprised when Jade didn't respond. Tori sighed and leaned forward, resting her arm on the bed and propping her chin on it. She was so close Jade could smell the faint body-spray she always wore in favor of overwhelming perfume. She loved that smell of honeysuckle - it was so subtle it seemed as if it was actually emanating from the Latina.

_Yes, _Jade thought. _Well... No. Yes!_She chastised herself. Tori _was_ the reason all this happened.

"I didn't kick you out... I didn't throw a chair at some guy." Tori muttered softly, as if reading Jade's mind. "I asked you to stay. I wanted to try to work everything out."

Jade glanced at her briefly; the one downside to the silent treatment was that she had to subject herself to whatever the other person had to say without taking any kind of bait. She chewed on her tongue to prevent herself from making a sound.

A tan hand crept along the sheets until it found Jade's own. She laced their fingers together and held tightly when the older girl tried to pull away. "Jade." She said firmly. "Just because you're mad at me doesn't mean you can destroy some bar... That's a pricey form of anger management we can't really afford."

No response.

Tori sighed and leaned back. "I know there's more to this than you just being mad at me... you only pull this silent treatment thing when you're really upset, not just angry."

"I do not." Jade quipped defensively, surprising even herself with her sudden outburst.

Tori smiled softly and Jade cursed inwardly; she'd given herself up.

"I quit the gym yesterday." Tori admitted after a quiet moment, earning her a suspicious stare.

"You're in your workout clothes." Jade commented, entirely unconvinced. The Latina glanced down at her chosen attire and shrugged.

"It's my day off... I didn't feel like going anywhere. I've been slumming around in this all day. Is that a crime?"

It was Jade's turn to shrug. "Why'd you quit?"

"Because it was the reason you left. Your worst fear came true, but not for the reason you were worrying about. Whenever I saw her I couldn't think about anything else but you, our fight… Even though I was never _ever_ attracted to Sarah, she was still the reason I lost you." She explained quietly, her dark eyes boring into Jade's own. Tori had perfected the pitiful gaze, the piercing stare that could penetrate Jade's defenses and melt her ice-queen heart. "Kind of made the gym super depressing… I don't think they liked me crying all over their equipment."

Jade looked away. She didn't want to melt, not this time. A few days ago Tori had confirmed her worst fears – she was getting tired of her. She shouldn't have been surprised, shouldn't have allowed herself to believe the promises she had made about a "future" and a "forever." She had heard the same from Beck years before.

"I miss you, Jade." She could hear the plea in her voice, how it quaked ever so slightly at the end.

"_You_ said you were getting tired of me." She snapped angrily, fortifying her walls.

"I did not!" The brunette countered, shifting anxiously in her seat. "I said the fighting was getting exhausting… we were having the same one every few days. That's not the kind of dance I enjoy doing with you."

"Well if you would have just quit going in the first place it wouldn't have been an issue, now would it?"

"I told you before, it was just convenient… and I have friends there. It's not – wait. No. We're not having this fight _again_. I already cancelled my membership." Tori leaned forward again, fidgeting with the corner of her blanket. "But this is what I'm talking about. Every time someone gives me a second look you turn all vicious and protective. I like a little jealously, Jade… it's kind of hot, honestly. But a lot of the time you take it too far. It goes from you just getting mad at them to getting pissed at me too. I feel like you think I instigate it, like I'm looking for any chance to get some side-action."

"That's not it at all, Tori." Jade frowned.

"It's what it feels like though! And how am I supposed to think any different when you won't talk with me about it?"

The pale girl huffed and turned her gaze to her lap. As angry as she could be, as downright terrifyingly vicious as she was, she hated that Tori always managed to find herself in the line of fire when Jade wasn't even directing her temper at her.

"I never lay eyes on any other girl but you, Jade… and not because I worry about you getting angry. Because I'm honestly not interested in anything anyone else has to offer. I just want you. I'll always just want you."

Jade groaned inwardly as she felt her defenses crack and crumble. _Every damn time. _How did she always manage to find the right thing to say? "I just don't like it when other people look at you. It scares me." She mumbled. She felt those dark eyes on her again, surprised and studying her. This was, after all, one of the rare occasions Jade willingly discussed her insecurities.

"What could possibly flap the unflappable Jade West?"

"One of these days you're going to realize you're dating a psychopath and wonder why you wasted so much time with me when you can have your pick from at least a dozen people... All it's going to take is the right someone to come along."

Silence. Tori's hand again found her own and held on tightly, as if she believed Jade would bolt from the room if she didn't. "Look at me." The injured girl stared resolutely at her bed and she heard her huff impatiently. "Cut the crap and look at me, West."

Jade glanced at her sideways, clinging desperately to her stubborn nature. At this point it was the only thing she had left - shed abandoned her pride seconds ago when she admitted her fears.

"I've been with you for two years. Two years of teasing, two years of bickering, two years of often finding myself so absolutely frustrated with you that I can't even form coherent thoughts." She paused when Jade looked away, a small lopsided smile claiming her lips. "It's also been two years of coming home every night to the woman I love, two years of discovering something new I love about you every day, two years of sex so absolutely amazing I can't form coherent thoughts." A flush crept into Jade's cheeks, and Tori's smile widened.

"You are kind of crazy sometimes, Jade. In good ways and bad. But never once in these two years have I ever questioned this relationship, or my love for you. I don't care if other people stare at me... All I see is you. All I ever want is you." Jade chewed on her lip as she picked at her nails, her gaze indicating that she was lost in deep thought. "Just you, you cranky old nutjob." Tori smacked her on her shoulder lightly to gain her attention.

"Ow! Hello? Broken arm." The pale girl scowled, rubbing the tender spot.

"I'm only assuming it's broken where the cast is, babe." Tori retorted. "Will you come home? I miss you."

"I'm… sorry I made you quit your gym." She mumbled.

"I can find a new gym… I can't ever replace you. Choice was easy." The Latina admitted softly. A small smile crossed Jade's face for the first time in days. Tori noticed it immediately. "Is that a yes? Will you come home?"

"… Sure."

"You've got such a way with words, West. I spill my heart and you're all monosyllabic."

"You knew what you were getting into when you agreed to be with me… I don't know what you're expecting."

Tori rolled her eyes. "What _was_ I thinking?" She rose to her feet and moved towards the bed, waving Jade to the opposite side. She complied, albeit slowly, and winced as the mattress sagged when she climbed in. She curled her body around the paler one, kissing her gently on the temple.

"We've still got a lot to talk about, don't we?" Jade sounded nervous.

"Yeah, we do... but I think it can wait a day or two. I'm enjoying this moment right now." The pair cuddled in a comfortable silence for a few moments. Tori combed her fingers through her raven hair and Jade closed her eyes, allowing a peace to claim her and she melted into the embrace.

"So do you think gym-bitch is heartbroken you left?" Jade didn't bother to disguise her smug tone.

"You can't ever just win, can you? You always have to rub it in."

"Always."

"... I love you, Jade."

"I love you too, Tori."

"Always?"

"Always."


End file.
